The Alternate Legend
by AirbenderKavo
Summary: What if The Legend Of Korra had gone differently? What if Team Avatar and Tenzin's kids were closer in age? What if all of the villains were connected somehow? What if the relationships had changed? Team Avatar are all 14-15 years old and they travel the world to stop The Equalists, Dark Spirits, & even The Red Lotus. Read more to find out what will happen in the Alternate Universe
1. Introduction

_**!DISCLAIMER!**_

-Disclaimer-

I do **_NOT_** own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra. Any names, places, and some story line details are the ideas of Nickelodeon & The Creators: Michael and Bryan, and the ingenious people who brought us this show. However I do own the idea of this new story I'm putting in this FanFiction. New possible OC's and places thought of by me or my friends are created for this story only.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**INTRODUCTION**

Thank you for your interest in reading this story. Before I begin, I will state the obvious saying: This story is an alternate story from the show! Meaning most things will change. The character's personalities and certain choices will remain the same, but I'm taking a much more planned approach on this. I feel that if The Legend Of Korra was planned for more than one season like ATLA, it'd be way better. Not saying that it's bad, I most certainly am in love if LoK.

Don't worry, I won't put any spoilers in this introduction page!

**Important changes will be:**

**1) **The entirety/majority of the story! As stated in the title: This is The Alternate Legend/my planned ahead story.

**2) **The ages of characters. This won't be such a big deal, the ages of Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, etc. will be changed to about 14 years old. Jinora will be 12-13, Ikki will be 9-11, Meelo will be 7-9, Kai will be 12-13 (if he isn't already), Rohan won't be born in Book 1 until the end like the show. The remainder like Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin, Amon, Zaheer, etc. will remain their normal age. I don't know why, I just prefer if Team Avatar and Tenzin's kids were closer in age, but not too old.

**3) **The villains will be connected. I'm not very excited about a new villain every season, so all of them will be in the story, but will be connected somehow. No villains will die off after Book 1 or Book 2 Or Book 3 or Book 4. In Book 3, it was stated that Unalaq was apart of the Red Lotus. So in this story, they will interact with each other.

**Keep in mind, this introduction was typed up before the Book 4 Trailer release, as I'm typing this I'm still waiting for a trailer in other words.**

**4) **This Alternate Legend will have maturity within the comedy and story. Eventually, somebody will die in this story is what I'm saying. Possibly more than 1 most likely. It won't be like Game Of Thrones where your favorite main characters will die midway in the series, even though I think it's awesome. Say your favorite character is Tahno, well he's only in Book 1 so I wouldn't mind if he dies in this writing. But then say your favorite character is Tenzin, of course he won't die! (Or will he?)

**5) **Some relationship changes will be made. Pema might not be Tenzin's wife and Lin could be, or Korrasami could happen and be canon in this story.

**6) MOST IMPORTANT CHANGE**, The Alternate Legend will take on a more Avatar: The Last Airbender feel. Team Avatar will travel around the world to have Korra learn the cultures. There will also be more than 4 Books, there will mostly be 5 Books.

**The following books will be:**

**Book 1: Republic, Book 2: Spirits, Book 3: Change, Book 4: Energy, Book 5: Balance**

**I renamed Book 1 from Air to Republic, because Korra won't be learning air until Book 2-3. The rest are pretty straight forward with the switch of Book 4's title to Book 5 and a new Book.**

**I won't divide this story up in different FanFiction projects like seasons, I'll just have an information separation page to divide the seasons.**

_**OTHER THAN ALL OF THAT INTRODUCTION, THE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT WILL BE THE RELEASE DATE OF THIS STORY! THE ALTERNATE LEGEND WILL BE STARTED WILL SOME PROLOGUE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF MONTHS (OCT. - NOV.), WHILE THE ACTUAL STORY WILL BE RELEASED NOV. - JAN.) I WANT TO WAIT UNTIL BOOK 4, BECAUSE IT COULD CHANGE THE WHOLE CANON SHOW AND MIGHT INTERFERE WILL MY FANFICTION. Thank You for taking your time to read this!**_


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I don't remember what I typed up in that introduction post about what changes will come and when this story will come out honestly I'm too lazy to check while typing up this prologue. All I can recall is that I stated I would start this Oct. - Nov. now it's October. Not only that, but Book 4 is out and Episode 2 was just put up on about 3-4 days ago (probably a 1-3 weeks for you guys by the time you read this.**

**ALSO ON A SIDE NOTE: I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING 3 STORIES AT ONCE DURING THIS PERIOD OF TIME. #1 WILL BE THIS STORY, #2 WILL BE A LAST AIRBENDER/LEGEND OF KORRA CROSSOVER, #3 WILL BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM AVATAR. MY 3RD STORY IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE STAR WARS RELATED, BUT I COULD CHANGE MY MIND.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Legend Of Korra or in the Avatar Universe!**

The Legend Of Korra

The Alternate Legend

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Push and pull the water," she heard the old woman say, "shift your weight through the stances." She was almost there. She was about to learn waterbending from the best waterbending teacher in the world. As she approached, she could hear the voices get louder and louder. Not only that, but she could somehow feel the vibrations the students were making as they were shifting their weight through the was strange, she never felt anything like this before. "You know, I could've taught you everything. I'm not that shabby of a waterbender myself," her dad spoke up while they were walking side by side to the lessons. "Yeah yeah, dad. I'm lucky you taught me the basics." Once they got within the range of sight of the old woman, she addressed them. "Ah! You must be the new student I was informed of.

"She sure is, ma'am!" the father spoke for his daughter, "I already taught her some basics for a couple of minutes before we left home, so she should be in good shape for your lessons."

"I'm sure she will be! I can already sense greatness from you, just like I sensed from my husband," the old woman addressed the young girl, "What is your name, young girl?" The young girl already knew that she would become life long friends with her new instructor. She had the personality of somebody she thinks she knows already, but also of somebody fresh to encounter. There was something familiar about this old lady, like she actually emdid/em know her already. "My name is Korra," she finally managed to spit out.

"Korra," the old lady repeated, "what a lovely name. My name is Katara! Of course you probably knew that already."

Immediately after Master Katara finished her words, Korra's father barged into the conversation between the two, "Again, like I said earlier while we were talking about Korra to be apart of your class, it is an absolute emhonor/em to be in your presence," the father praised."

Master Katara looked flattered, she never felt the same since her husband, Avatar Aang, passed away. Now she has a strange yet familiar connection with this young girl that made her hopes high again. "Oh, thank you Tonraq. Now let's get into scheduling. Now I will have two groups of lessons, one of which will be lead by me and the other will be led by my daughter, Kya. Kya's a wonderful girl and teacher, almost as good as me! Now my daughter and I will switch groups every 3 days so you have time to get to know us and finish up any situations you might have in your waterbending."

The rambling went on and on after that for a while with Katara and Tonraq. Korra, of course, wasn't paying any attention and decided to watch the class do their simplistic waterbending moves. Even with basics, Korra knew she could wipe the floor with these beginners. The class all looked to be within 7-10 years old. emThere must be higher aged students that train at other times of the days, Korra thought. Korra was just 9 years old and only discovered she was a waterbender recently. She most likely could've found out earlier that she was a bender, but she had never tried.

_Years later..._

Years have passed Korra has become a prodigy at waterbending. She had passed every test thrown at her, made a strong friendship with both Katara and her daughter, Kya, was looking into participating in tournaments. In tournament, you had to be 14 years of age or higher to participate. Now Korra had just had her 14th birthday about a week ago and she was deciding which tournament to do...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**A/N: Alright, so that's the prologue... I hope it's good enough, I kinda just threw this together in half an hour or so. Please be patient for future parts, because it's very hard to think of an alternate version of a show and plan everything to my liking. But that's exactly why I'm doing this, because I like challenges and I wanna be a better writer. So Chapter 1 will come out within Oct.-Nov. hopefully and here are some definite things that will be changed will be featured in Chapter 1-2:**  
><strong>1) Tenzin Lin Beifong will be married and have kids whom will be: Jinora (14), OC (15), Ikki (11), Meelo (9) Rohan (8). I decided if Tenzin Lin should be together in this alternate legend, then Rohan should be born already so Lin can kick ass.<strong>  
><strong>2) Team Avatar will be 14-15 (Use whatever age you want within 14-15, I don't care)<strong>  
><strong>3) Korra will be Bisexual, if you read my bio then you should know that I ship girls together. In this case Korra will be interested in Mako or Bolin, Asami, possibly Jinora. Think I'm a weird guy? Whatever. At least I'm not writing a lemon, cause if I did, your mind would be screwed up. I won't go into full out detail on romantic interactions, so don't worry.<strong>  
><strong>4) Korra will learn Earthbending from Lin in Republic City.<strong>  
><strong>5) Sokka will be alive<strong>  
><strong>K, bye!<strong>


End file.
